time keeps on slipping
by zcbmnvx
Summary: After the battle against Ogrest's chaos is over, Otomai has his son back, the Sadita kingdom along with the brotherhood of the tofu celebrates! once the party is over, Yugo takes advantage of the night and takes off after his brother Adamai with the Dofus and eliacube to try to make up with him. but he never makes it, what happened? bad summary. ALL MY STORIES ARE UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Jumping from portal to portal, Yugo quickly made his way through the forest of the Sadida kingdom. After the battle with the Elia-cube corrupted Xellor, the fallen Eliatrope, and then fighting off Ogrests chaos with the Dofus, Yugo deemed it safe enough to take the cube and the Dofus and leave the kingdom.

Yugo was hurt by losing his brother, Adamai, who left after Yugo took the Dofus to aid Dally in his battle against Ogrest. But now that the worst was over with, Yugo was going to find his brother and do whatever it takes to make it up to him and gain his trust again. Making it past the Sadida kingdom's borders, Yugo looked back at the distant palace and thought of his friends.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back, and I'll bring Ad with me." He whispered to himself. Facing forward again, Yugo opened his speed portals and zipped across the grasslands, following Adamai's chipped looking wakfu stream.

After moving all day, Yugo finally stopped at a cave at the edge of the forested region, the land tapering off into the mountains. Taking off the pack strapped to his back holding the Dofus and Elia-cube, Yugo hugged them to his chest. As he began to close his eyes for a small rest, the young Eliatrope felt something move in the pack. Pushing the pack over, Yugo grabbed a nearby stick and lifted it over his head as he opened the bag slowly. Carefully looking in, he saw a small fluffy ball nestled between the Dofus, as the cool night air hit the ball, it squealed and tried to get closer for warmth.

"Azz?" Yugo asked the little bundle, receiving a chirp in response. Reaching in, Yugo carefully took Azz out the bag and held him near his chest. "You were supposed to stay behind and help dad take care of Grougal and Chibi." Yugo informed the little tofu. "But I'm glad you're here. I would have been really lonely without you." The 19-year-old said as he lay on his side, curling around the pack to protect its contents.

The next morning, Yugo put Azz in his shirt pouch and took off. As he rushed past the last of the forest region, he jumped into the crevasses of the desert to hide from the sun until it went down and the air cooled enough for him to travel faster up top. Young Yugo spent weeks traveling from region to region, following his brother's wakfu trail, until he came to a stop on Grougaloragrans island, the one he lived on when he was older.

Looking around, he saw that the battle torn land was repairing itself. Picking some berries for himself and Azz to eat, Yugo began to explore the dragons old home. "Well Azz, Ad's trail feels a bit strange, like a weaker trail went one way and a stronger one went another. Maybe the weaker tail means its older and the stronger means its newer. We just have to find him." Yugo said, determined to find his older brother.

Walking through each corridor while calling his brothers name, Yugo stopped at a large blue, yellow, and white door. Feeling the door somehow call to him, Yugo took Azz out of his pocket and stepped into the room. Azz hovered near Yugo's hat for a moment before settling on top of his head while Yugo walked towards the center of the room. As he stopped walking, the room began to glow and the large doors slammed shut, trapping the panicked tofu and frightened eliatrope inside.

As Yugo was going to portal out of there, two large mechanical claws came out of nowhere and grabbed each of his hands and pulled. Suspended in the air, Yugo struggled to free himself while he watched the floor beneath him light up, and listened to Azz try to peck the arms off Yugo. He struggled as hard as he could against the contraptions until he suddenly began to feel a wave of calm wash over him as the floor beneath him grew brighter, but he knew that he had to do something to protect the eliacube and the Dofus. He started to feel weightless and realized that the room was making him float and the mechanical arms pulled away from him. Using what was left of his concentration and strength, Yugo took off his backpack and threw the bag into a portal. Now too tired, calm, and disoriented to open a release portal, Yugo let himself be surrounded by the light. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep trapped in an hourglass shaped prison that was then surrounded in cloudy ice. Hiding the young eliatrope away.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Wakfu, if I did, yugo and adamai would have more of a chance to be children. Please adopt any of my stories. I.M. me and we can talk about how you would execute it and so forth. sorry this chapter is so super short.

* * *

LAST TIME...

Closing his eyes, he fell asleep trapped in an hourglass shaped prison that was then surrounded in cloudy ice. Hiding the young eliatrope away.

* * *

Unlocking the giant doors, three figures entered the room to see what they caught.

"So he refused to use the dofus that were in my possession to raise mine and princess Amalias Kingdoms over Ogrests flooding, then went against his own brother's wishes to use them in a fight against Ogrest himself. I do believe this has a name." The familiar voice of Count Harebourg said with a bit of a laugh. "Although, If we truly want Adamai to stay so badly, then don't you think trapping his younger brother would make him our enemy rather than our ally?" the Xelor asked as he stepped closer to inspect the prison he created.

Stepping forward to slide a claw like hand over the thick ice the eliatrope child was trapped in, Dame Echo spoke. "We need young Adamai's full attention. If he thinks his dear brother never came for him, he will be more willing to do as we say."

Finally, the third figure stepped forward. Their owl like silhouette casting a shadow over Yugos unconscious form. "Adamai will know nothing about this. This room is to be sealed off and only when we can either use the child to aid our cause or he is no longer a threat to us will the location of this resting chamber be revealed. Now, let us get back to our new companion. He is surely beginning to worry." The shadow said as the trio left the room and the doors began to slowly shut. Leaving behind a small silhouette and a frozen tofu in their wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter is pretty short as well as the others. dont know how much farther ill go with this, probably one more short chapter. ALL OF MY STORIES ARE ADOPTABLE, PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE THEM! I dont own Wakfu or any of the characters. Please enjoy, thanks for the helpful and positive reviews!

* * *

10 years later!

"Dad! We got a letter from the Sadida kingdom!" Grougaloragran, a young, short, yet slender black dragon called out to his adoptive father Alibert, who was washing his hands from cooking at the Inn.

Walking over to meet his son halfway, Alibert pat his son's head with a chuckle. "Thank you Grougal, I just finished baking some muffins, there are a few extra if you want." But before the older man could finish his sentence, the dragon had already flown off. Shaking his head with a laugh, he called into the kitchen, "Don't eat them all yourself, share with Chibi."

"Share what with me?" Chibi, Aliberts youngest son asked as he walked into the Inn carrying bundles of wood. Dropping the wood on the floor in the corner of the Inn revealed the boy. About a head taller than his elder twin and with his black hat covering his head of white hair.

"Share the muffins that you brother has probably already grabbed and is sneaking out the back door and around to the front of the house." Alibert said as he took a seat to open the letter he received.

"Dad! No fair, you can't call me out like that!" Grougal shouted from outside the front door with his arms full of muffins.

"You were gonna eat them all!" Chibi shouted as he tackled his twin, shoving a few of the muffins in his mouth as soon as he got them away from his brother.

Listening to his 17 year old sons squabble, Alibert gently shook his head with a smile as he read the letter. His eyes widening, he called his sons back inside, "Boys! Come over here quick."

"Ya dad?" They both said, covered in dirt and crumbs.

"Go pack up your bags. Were heading to the Sadida Kingdom." Alibert called, already moving to pack up his bag. Chibi is heading up the stairs to pack his and grougals things while Grougal went to the kitchen to pack food.

"Why are we heading out so soon?" Grougal asked, helping his father put their supplies by the door.

"He's back. Princess Amalia said that there have been sightings of a large white and blue creature making its way into the kingdom. It can only be Adamai. He's back, after all these years." Alibert said as he began locking doors. Making their way into the forest to the nearest warp pad, Alibert began to mumble to himself. "That boy has a lot to make up for lack of letters."

* * *

Running through the forest, Percedal and his demonic sword, rubilax were keeping their eyes to the trees. "Come on out! You can't hide from the mighty Percedal of Sadlygrove!" The iop called out, waving around Rubilax.

"I don't know about that. They've outsmarted you before, through that in and of itself isn't a difficult feat." The demon laughed at the expense of his wielder. Frustrated, the knight began to hit his sword against a nearby rock. "Hey moron, ow! Maybe instead of hitting me, ow, you should pay attention to the arrow coming towards your head."

"What are you talking about Ruby? What arrow? AHH!" Dally Screamed as he was hit between the eyes with a foam arrow. "Man those things hurt! I've really gotta ask Ava to make them softer." Dally mused, once again getting distracted. Before he even got the chance to get up, he was tackled back into the dirt by two screaming red haired blurs.

"Got you dad! You never stood a chance against us!" a little iop boy said. "Flopin, Eleli, and I make an invincible team.

"Yes! None shall stand against us Pin. Ahhhhhhh!" Pin's elder sister Eleli screamed, waving her foam club above her head. Stopping when another figure, a tall, blond craw boy stood beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Eleli, Pin, cut dad a break. Were a lot younger than him. Were 16 and Pin, you've just turned 10, we move a bit faster." Flopin said with a sly smile.

"Hey! I'm an amazing fighter. I'm just not going to go all out on my kids." Dally said trying to defend himself.

"Dally, Flopin, Elely, Pin!" Evangelyne, A beautiful and skilled craw called as she ran towards them with a bag.

"Mom! Whats wrong?" Flopin and Eleli called while running towards her while Dally picked up pin to join them.

"Emalia called us over to the castle. They say they spotted something that they are fairly certain is Adamai coming closer. There going to try to go meet with him, but everytime they send a team to try to intercept he avoids them. There haven't been any sightings of Yugo, but maybe he's with his brother, or maybe Adamai knows where he is. Either way, it's been far too long, we have to go." The craw warrior said. Following Eva back to their house, the family packed and headed to the castle. Once they made it inside, the Sadly groove family saw Ruel Stroud, an old, stingy enutrof, with his mole Junior, hunched over a piece of fabric.

"Ok Junior, sniff this and tell me what you smell." Ruel said as he held out the cloth. After a good sniff, Junior ran to a nearby window and huffed. Satisfied with the answer, Ruel called Junior back and pulled out a different fabric. Another sniff and junior put his nose to the ground, after circling around a few times, the large creature whined and curled up into a ball. "No luck huh? It's alright Junior, you tried." Ruel said to comfort his pet. Turning his attention to the family, he let them know. "Well, Adamai is definitely close, but not Yugo, so maybe Ad knows where he is. Hopefully Alibert will be here soon. Maybe Ad would tell him if not us."

Nodding to one another, the group made their way to the palace entrance to meet Alibert, Chibi, and Grougal.


	4. Chapter 4

TIME SKIP

"Stupid bugs, Shoo! Shoo!" Adamai growled, swatting at the insects swarming at the large white and blue dragon. Flying from tree to tree, he began to grumble to himself as he got closer to the Sadita castle. "I cant believe Yugo didn't even bother with me. 10 years, and nothing. No attempt to reach me through our bond, regardless of how broken it is, not even a letter! I know he's not dead so he had better be at least mildly excited for my arrival." The grumbling dragon hissed.

Landing in the kingdoms courtyard, Adamai stretched out his wings, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his wings after flying through the cool shade of the trees for so long. Suddenly seeing something rushing towards him, Ad spread his stance just in case. Realizing that it was two somethings, Ad opened his arms and caught the rushing forces charging him. His arms now full of laughs and fire, the white dragon released his younger brothers.

"Grougaloragran, Chibi, it's good to see you again little brothers. Look at how big you've both gotten! I haven't seen you since you were babies." He laughed.

Growling, Grougal clung harder. "And why is that?" the younger black dragon asked. Quickly letting go of Adamai and moving to his other side to hug his twin to calm him, Chibi looked up at Ad, also waiting for an answer.

"I'd like to know as well, it's not good for an old man to not know where his sons are." Alibert huffed as he walked at a much slower pace after his sons. Helping his eldest son off the ground to properly hug him, the old enutrof realized how much bigger Adamai was now.

Returning the hug, Adamai began to explain. "Sorry dad. I was so angry at Yugo that I didn't want to be reasonable, the moment I found some people that I thought I could trust, I did everything I could to put everyone else behind me. But they either had me stuck inside or traveling with a chaperone to make sure I didn't do anything wrong. I felt trapped, I couldn't go anywhere without someone looking over my shoulder that I couldn't help but feel remorse for having left everyone and the freedom I had behind. Even when I realized I wanted to come back, I was so stubborn that I had decided to wait until Yugo came to me to apologize first before I would do the same." Adamai explained as the others finally caught up to the family. With a curt nod of acknowledgement, Adamai continued his tale. "But about six years in I realized that he wasn't going to. Why would he, his plan worked and I was wrong. Then last month, one of the people I was working with warned me that I should not trust our leaders.

"What do you mean leaders? Leaders of what?" Evangeline, who had been standing beside Dally asked.

"They call themselves The Siblings, or The Brotherhood of the Forgotten. It was a group of people comprised of the children of the Gods and Goddesses of this world who were out to kill the Gods that had supposedly abandoned them. They were going to attack about 9 or 10 years ago. I don't know what changed but I saw what was becoming of them. 10 years of being stuck talking to the same people, in the same place, about the same thing, and at some point you begin to pick up on some twisted ideals being tossed around. Then, one of the leaders, the daughter of the goddess Eniripsa and a Dragon, though I don't know which dragon, told me to leave. She said she was sorry for what she sat back and let happen, that she wasn't out looking for blood, and said I should go home, or rather 'Back to the beginning dear one, to where it all began for your family to find what what else it now hides from you. What he had taken away from you so many years ago.' awfully cryptic, I'm not quite sure what she was talking about, but I knew that I couldn't stay any longer, so I took off as soon as I could." Adamai told the group of people.

Taking a good look around at the old Brotherhood of the Tofu, Adamai could see that Evangiline and Dally had made quite the family for themselves with their three children, a reality that he bitterly understands wouldn't be if Yugo had listened to him. Rule had a woman that Adamai recognises from his time with the Siblings, Arpagone he believes her name was, standing next to him with Junior laying at his feet. Amailia seems to be well, and Alibert, Chibi, and Grougal were all healthy and moving about. But he saw no sign of his younger twin. Speaking up again, he says "Maybe she meant I should finally make up with Yugo, but it seems he still doesn't want to be bothered with me if he couldn't even make it out here to great me." Adamai growls with a sad look on his face.

"What do you mean he doesn't want to be bothered with you, we thought he was with you this whole time? Or that you at least would know where he is." Evangiline asked, confused.

Taking his turn to look confused, Adamai took a step forward. "With me? Why on earth would he be with me? I havet seen him since our fight in the forest. Our bond broke a bit so I was never able to feel his wakfu as clearly as before, but I know that if he was that close, I would have sensed him." The dragon explained.

Lifting her head a bit more, Amalia closed the gap a bit more towards Adamai. "We haven't seen or heard from Yugo since you left. After the battle with Ogrest, Yugo and Percidal returned Ogrest to his Father Otomi. Later that night, while the rest of my kingdom was celebrating and repairing, Yugo snuck away. Took advantage of the aftermath and lack of attention to steal all the dragon dofus and the eliacube before he disappeared. We had all assumed that he had ran off to join you because he hasn't shown his face around here in about ten good years." The princess says hotly, a slight look of disdain adorning her features.

"Excuse my bluntness princess, but you make it sound as if Yugo is nothing more than an irritating thief. I understand that you may be frustrated, but that gives you no right to criminalize him like that." Evangeline provides, stepping in front of her own children a bit.

"Of course, that so called 'little king' was a guest in my kingdom, my castle. I would never think to look down on the one who broke into the deepest levels of the castle to steal the cube and dofus like that traitor Qilby, and then disappear without even trying to use his 'eliatrope powers' to help clear some of the mess that was caused. No, I would never." Amalia says clearly, her nose in the air.

"Maybe you should go back inside princess. If your going to do nothing but talk down on my son after all he has done for you and your kingdom for nothing more than taking back what belonged to him and his people and leaving to find his brother without asking for your permission. I am upset that neither of my oldest sons thought to write to their old man, didn't even stop to say goodbye, but I don't fault them in their decisions. They're children, as their father, I will always be on their side and support them, as their friends, I should hope you do the same." Alibert stated firmly to the princess

Moving closer to mayor and inn keeper, Amalia stood before him as Alibert moved Chibi and Grougal to have them stand behind Adamai. "They were what, 19 at the time? Hardly children if you ask me."

"You already know that they age much slower than the other races." Alibert retaliated.

"Sure, whatever. I'm just stating facts, you know. Anyway, I kept my promise and allerted you all the moment my guards caught sight of one of them. And now I have other, more important tasks to handle." Amalia grumbled with her head held high as she turned to walk back into the castle, everyone's eyes trailing after her.

After a moment or two of silence Adamai knelt before his two younger siblings and said, in an even tone so that the rest of the group could hear. "You know little brothers, Yugo used to have a crush on her. But he was so afraid of telling her because she was growing up without him. I never approved of her or her attitude, but I did my best to support Yugo. Really glad it didn't pan out. Now, about Yugo disappearing? Did he leave any clues behind, anything that we could use to follow his trail? It's been years, so nothing will be fresh or easy to track, but if we had a starting point, I may be able to get him." Adamai said.

Thinking back, the rest of the group tried to remember if Yugo had told them anything before he left, which ended with everyone shaking their heads.

"All I know is that as soon as Yugo was cleared by the eniripsa for his injuries, he went pretty quiet. He seemed so small and then he just disappeared. I didn't say anything to him because I thought he just needed a bit of space and time, I should have talked to him." Evangiline said bitterly. "I suppose the room he use to have here is as close to a starting point as we'll get."

"It'll have to do! Lets go." Adamai said, standing tall once again, regardless of his little eliatrope brother hanging off his arm when he refused to let go after Adamai stood. Adjusting Chibi so that he was sitting on his shoulder, the group headed back inside the castle, and headed straight to yugos old room.


End file.
